


Capital Idea

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-03
Updated: 2009-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Capital Idea

**Title:** Capital Idea  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Ford Anglia  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/Silliness  
 **A/N:** Did you see the warning about silliness?  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Capital Idea

~

“Have you seen this?”

Harry glanced at the newspaper Ron was brandishing. “That’s for Muggles, Ron. _American_ Muggles.”

“So?”

“It doesn’t apply to us.”

Ron pouted. “It should!”

Harry tried again. “We don’t have a car.”

“We could.” Ron grinned. “The Ford Anglia’s still in the Forbidden Forest. All we have to do is recover it.”

“You want to capture a feral, flying car and turn it over to Muggles?” Harry sighed. “Obliviators would love that.”

“It’s cash!” Ron pointed to the ‘Cash for Clunkers’ advert. “It’d be brilliant.”

Harry sighed. Sometimes Ron’s quest for cash could go too far.

~


End file.
